A Vampire's Beautiful Night
by NadiaLove17
Summary: This is about Josef Kostan  vamp  and his freshie Simone  human , involves mature as well as vampire content.     Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Josef Kostan shooed away his associates and stowed away the files on his desk. He looked out his top-floor window at the crowded city of Los Angeles, glowing crimson in the setting sun. He was reminiscing about how much the world's changed in 400 years, and how much he hasn't changed. A soft knock on the door brought him back out of his reverie and he shut the blinds. Josef opened the door and saw Simone, his human Freshie, smiling.

"Were you waiting long?" she cooed as she let herself in.

"Absolutely not, only about 3 hours more or less," he responded sarcastically.

She pressed herself to him, "I've been waiting for this night Josef."

He cleared his throat and replied, "I hope you know what you're uh- getting into."

She giggled and kissed him gently on his soft lips.

"Well even if you don't, here it goes," he picked her up and carried her to the oversized bed … which he used only for these purposes since the freezer wasn't as comfortable for humans. "Ready?" he grinned.

Before she could respond, he was all around her at once, using his superhuman Vampire skills to speed around her mature body: kissing her cheek, pulling off her blouse, whispering in her ear, running his tongue down her abdomen, ripping his shirt off, turning her around, pressing her back into his chest, leaning his head down to nibble her neck.

"I hate how I love it when you do that sexy speedy vamp stuff," she wrapped her arms behind her and around his head.

"Makes it more lively," he muttered as he brushed his lips against her loose hair.

"Oh, because sex totally isn't lively," she rolled her eyes at him. In a flash, he was straddling her and she was on her back, both their remaining garments settling on the floor. "Although, this is a bit more fun…"


	2. Chapter 2

He slid slowly up her torso, inhaling her luscious human scent, but also the slightly sweeter smell of her pheromones, the smell of women. Then, Josef slid his tongue along her neck as she sighed heavily, leaning farther back into the downy pillows. His lips met hers and it was only a matter of seconds before they started furiously making out, his quick tongue teasing hers, their passion mounting. Meanwhile, he slid his hand up her curved side and tenderly caressed her round breast, pressing his thumb against her pink nipple and circling it. Once they slowed down the kissing, Simone gazed into his dark brown eyes and he sat up on his knees.

She ran her hands down his torso and grasped the base of his erect member. Then, she swirled her tongue around the tip, eventually moving more of him into her warm, soft mouth until she couldn't fit any more. Next, she began bobbing her head forward and back, sucking him in and pulling his penis back out. Her hands squeezed in time to her sucking, the added resistance on Josef's solid length aroused him. He ran his hand through her shiny brown hair, also moving it out of her way. Sucking harder, she smashed his penis against the top of her mouth and started gliding her tongue along the tense underside. Occasionally she'd close her teeth around it in a gentle nibble as she pushed him in and pulled him out.

As his climax approached, she ceased the pace and circled her tongue around his tip and slid her thumbs down to massage his balls. His breath quickened and she felt his abdomen tighten before a spasm of pleasure rippled through him and he shot cum into her awaiting mouth. Satisfied, Josef pushed Simone back onto the pillows and slid her glossy legs apart. Hungrily, he licked his lips and dove down with a gleam in his eyes. He pressed his tongue against her entire slit, moving up and down so it slid up to her clit and then down to her entrance. With superhuman speed, he quickened the pace and she immediately let forth a moan as he ragingly played with her. After awhile, he could feel her juices spill out so he slowly skimmed just the tip of his tongue in an oval around her clit, making her groan for more.

Then, he slipped two fingers around her entrance, lathering them in her sweet lubricant before sliding them up and down her swelling clit, watching as she leaned her head back and shut her eyes to the approaching ecstasy. At last, she bucked her hips in glee and he could feel a flow of desire resonate through her. She took his hand and licked off his fingers then eagerly kissed him, pressing herself to his skin, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed. She broke off and smiled before leaning back. He took the cue and placed his hands on her delicate shoulders, straddling her slim hips once again.


	3. Chapter 3

He bent low and the tip of his dick slid along her clit, making her shiver before he went into her, forcing himself all the way in. He pulled back out gracefully and rammed into her again, but not too painfully. Simone winked to let him know that she could handle it. Therefore, he increased his speed, forcing his cock deeper into her warm, soft hole, tight around him so that the pressure squeezed his penis while he was inside her. Josef rocked back and forth, jolting her body each time. Their pants were resounding in her ears as he ground against her pelvis bone, but the pain was worth it by the bursts of insane pleasure each thrust brought her.

Soon enough, he could feel her abdomen convulse so for her sake he humped her harder until her entire body tensed and then relaxed, releasing her satisfaction in a wave of bliss. He pulled out and knew he wouldn't be done for a while, being a vamp made him much more tolerant of climaxing. So then he pumped his hand along his shaft blazingly fast. He could sense his excitement rising after a while, but Simone suddenly stopped him. As he looked down at her surprised, she herself started stroking him, slightly tugging on his penis. Gradually, she pumped back and forth, faster and faster until he braced himself and let forth his creamy cum. Diligently, she cleaned him up, lapping the fluids off him carefully.

Both of them were exhausted, but Josef was hungry. Simone fell on the bed, her skin so exposed to him, he could feel the thumping of her heart as her rich blood gushed through her channels. Without further notice, he launched on top of her. With his brown eyes turning blue, he gripped her thin forearm, smelling that luscious iron scent before he sank his fangs deep into her skin, relishing in the tangy taste of her fresh B- blood. He continued to drink and when he felt her twitch he stopped, she smiled warmly and they both got dressed.

He led her out the door and smacked her firm butt as he said with a nod, "Now get yourself out of here, business awaits."

"I'll be back on Friday," she smiled and waved.


End file.
